Setting People on Fire
by murderdreams
Summary: Well, it starts just as the title suggests, but it gets better. Remus Sirius are emospunx. love it or leave it


Disclaimer: I don't own the people or the places, I do own their personalities, appearance only in this story cause in real life I don't own any of it, as it belongs to someone else and the plot.. Ok this is a really different view on the whole marauding era. I do want to say, this chapter was heavily influenced when I told my mom I was late because I was at the park setting little children on fire … sadly, she believed me and she no longer lets me leave the house with matches or a lighter. But anyway, I'm rambling so on with the story

"Your late!" an angry teacher yelled at the two boys entering the classroom. "Well, you see ma'am, we were down by the lake setting fellow first years on fire." The first boy with shaggy black hair, jaggedly cut replied while pointing to his comrade, a boy with a two inch section on the front left side long and the rest cut into short spikes.

"You know you could have just told me you got lost." The teacher stated.

"Well that would be lying, as we were in fact setting first years on fire." The second boy said while blowing his hair out of his eye. "Oh, James Potter, Severus Snape and Regulus Black will not me attending classes today as they are probably going to be in the hospital wing recovering." The teacher gaped at the boys.

"To the Headmasters office boys. NOW!" She sputtered clearly appalled.

"Headmaster. HEADMASTER!" the screeched the teacher.

"Professor McGonagall, what ever is the matter?" the kind old headmaster asked the angry professor, now known as McGonagall.

"These boys … these boys set 3 other first years on fire! On fire!" she stated visibly shaking with anger. The headmaster raised his eyebrows at the boys.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, is this true?" the boys nodded "Well, I suppose I should punish you both. Mr. Lupin, please go sit on the steps just outside the door and Professor McGonagall, please return to your classroom." The teacher and Remus Lupin stepped outside. Headmaster Dumbledore studied the young man before him. He seemed about 5'11 and was incredibly thin. Both ears were pierced twice, with a plug in the right one. He also has the left side of his lip pierced once.

"Take a seat Sirius Black." Dumbledore paused as he sat "I notice you are not wearing your school uniform, but instead are wearing weekend clothing. Why is that?"

Sirius studied the man in front of him. He thought he couldn't be over 54 and decided to tell him the truth. "Because the uniform is lame"

"Well, also, you and Mr. Lupin, did you actually set fellow first years on fire?" Sirius nodded "I see, was it magic fire?" Sirius shook his head and pulled out a muggle oil lighter. "Ah. You will report to Professor McGonagall's office at 7 o'clock sharp, every night, yes including the weekend, for the next two weeks. Also, you will make a public apology to the students you set fire." Sirius mouth opened in protest but Dumbledore silenced it by holding his hand up. "Send in Mr. Lupin and wait outside for him where you both shall return to transfiguration." Sirius stood and strode out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Seconds later, Remus Lupin opened the door and sauntered in. Again, Dumbledore pause to study the boy in front of him. This one had 3 holes in each ear and his hair was dyed black with bright lime green stripes. "I suppose you heard all of that, am I correct?" Remus nodded "Well then, you are to report to Madam Futi-Fille at 7 o'clock in the hospital wing for the next two weeks, including weekends also. Now go back to transfiguration." As Remus Lupin sauntered out, Professor Dumbledore had a fleeting idea the boys would not in fact go back to transfiguration and in fact would not attend classes all day. But hey, you win some you lose some.

boy p.o.v

"What a sick bastard!" Sirius ranted to Remus "2 whole bloody weeks!"

"hey! At least you don't have it in the hospital wing with HER!" Remus hollered back. "You're right. Sucks to be you!" with that Sirius skipped yes quite literally skipped towards the Gryffindor common room. Remus shook his head and started skipping as well. To anyone else, one would think that these two hardcore punx/emos are gay and it would look incredibly odd that they were SKIPPING. a/n: haha double meaning

Just before dinner, James Potter returned to the room, fully recovered. Cautiously he entered the room where Remus and Sirius were dancing around hardcore. If you don't know what it is ask and I'll post it in the next chapter in the celebration I have planned in it Red Bull cans wrong era I know littered the floor, candy wrappers as well. The two boys were still dressed as they were, but were now putting on make up.

Sirius has thickly lined under his eye in black and had purple eye shadow on above and almost to his cheekbones underneath. Remus had lined his eyes thickly in black and on the left side has the tear slide think Benji madden

Now it was dinner time.


End file.
